True feelings
by mirdaishan
Summary: This takes place after the episode Organ Grinder. Greg feels bad that Sara doesn't like him, but is that true?


"I could really, really just kiss you right now."

_Then do it!_ Greg thought after Sara had spoken those words. To hide his desire, he turned away for a second. When he turned back, she had already gone. He sighed. Even since she had first walked into the lab, he had liked her. More than any girl he had ever liked before. She was perfect, she really was. Why didn't she like him? She had always teased him, but she had never given him any signs she might feel the same way about him as he did about her.

Greg sighed again. He had had enough for now. All he wanted was to go home and get some sleep. But somehow he couldn't get himself to get up and leave. Finally, he had no idea how long he had been sitting behind the computer, he lifted himself out of the chair and walked outside without saying 'goodnight' to anyone. As soon as he had reached his car, the bad feeling had come back. He sat down in the front seat. Why had she turned his life upside down that day she had arrived? What had she done to him?

"Sara…"

Shocked, Greg looked up as he heard someone say her name. It was Grissom, and Sara seemed mad. What was going on? They seemed to argue for a while, but then Sara calmed down. Greg couldn't help admiring how beautiful she was. She had to be the most gorgeous woman in the entire world!

Grissom went back inside the police department, Sara walked in his direction. He wanted to get into his car and quickly drive away, but she had already seen. She smiled at him, one of those mind blowing smiles.

"Hey. I thought you had already left."

"I was… um… about to leave."

She smiled again. "You're not feeling bad about us missing dinner earlier this shift, are you?"

"No, of course not, don't be silly."

He tried to act cool, but inside he felt like crying. Why was that stupid case so important?

"I'm really sorry, Greg," she said. "Can I make it up to you?"

He didn't know what to say. He wanted to say so many things, but he couldn't say any of them.

"Come on, get out of that car and we'll get some breakfast together," she said. "I'm paying."

He couldn't believe it! Did she just ask **him **out? She was still smiling at him. He quickly got out of his car before she could change her mind.

"Okay."

As they walked towards the café, Sara grew silent. She had just asked the guy she knew who had a crush on her out. Why? She tried to look at him without him noticing it. Clearly, he couldn't believe what she had done. But she could neither. Had she given him false hope?

He looked at her and smiled, which made her heart jump. What the…? Was she starting to fall for him? No… It couldn't be!

"So, did you solve your case?" he asked. She sighed. "Don't ask." Immediately, he fell silent. She laughed. "You're really sweet, you know that, Greg?" He blushed. "I'm serious, Greg," she insisted. "You're pretty amazing." If possible, he blushed even more. It made her feel a bit warm inside and to her surprise, it felt good.

During breakfast, Greg turned out to be fun company. He had a good sense of humor, but he also turned out to be very caring. When they said good-bye at the parking lot, Sara honestly told him she had had a nice time. As a bit of a thank you, she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight, Greg." She left him behind, startled. But he wasn't the only one, she too felt that way. Why was she feeling this way all of a sudden? She had always liked Grissom, but right now she couldn't even remember what he had worn during the shift.

That night, for the first time, she didn't dream about her boss. Instead, she saw the young scientist in her dream. When she woke up, she knew what she had to do. It would have never worked between her and Grissom, but she was going to make this work!

That evening, she dressed herself with extra care. She tried to work with Greg, but Grissom sent her out into the field.

At the end of the shift, she went to look for Greg. "Hey," she smiled at him. "Hi, Sara," he said before he blushed. "You look nice tonight." "Thanks, Greg." She fell silent for a second before she asked: "Greg, would you like to come to my place for some breakfast?" This question amazed him more than anything else. "I'd love to," he finally managed to say. "Great. Let's go."

After finishing breakfast, Greg helped Sara do the dishes. "Thanks, Greg, but it can wait," she said. "Come on, let's sit down and talk for a while." Her heart was beating three times as fast when he was sitting so close to her. She didn't know his heart was beating just as fast and that he wanted to kiss her so badly, it hurt.

"I don't really know what to talk about," she then honestly said. Greg looked at her, he was nervous.

"Well, we could, um, talk about… about something we…"

"Kiss me, Greg."

"What?"

He started at her in amazement. Had she really just said that? But she was certain, she wanted him to kiss her so badly! She wanted to feel his lips on hers, she just wanted him.

"Kiss me, Greg," she repeated. "Please!" "Okay," he softly said. He leaned forward and kissed her, carefully. He felt a bit surreal, as if he was living in a dream. Was this really happening? He wanted so much more from her than just that one kiss, but he knew they couldn't. As if she could read his thoughts, she said: "Forget about the rules, Greg, I want you!" She meant it: she longed for his love, more than anything else she had ever longed for. He read it in her eyes and stopped thinking. She said she wanted him, then he wasn't going to argue. He kissed her again and as their lips touched, they both felt that exciting feeling of love. Whatever someone would say, it didn't matter anymore: they were in love and nothing was going to stop it.


End file.
